Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly referred to as drones, are becoming more readily available and have developed into a rapidly growing market. UAVs are now being used in a wide variety of industries, such as farming, shipping, forestry management, surveillance, disaster scenarios, gaming, etc. In fact, UAVs have even become large enough to carry small payloads. Further, UAVs are now being autonomously controlled to complete a particular mission, such as delivering a package.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.